A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of clothes hangers, and more specifically, a clothes hanger uniquely adapted for support a plurality of items of intimate clothing thereon.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a clothes hanger that includes a “U” shaped member that is rotatable engaged from within an outer hanger bracket; wherein the “U” shaped member is comprised of two vertical members that attach to the outer hanger bracket, and a horizontal member; wherein the vertical members each include a plurality of hook members that are rotatable engaged thereon, and which rotate about a vertical axis to enable an end user to hook various items on the plurality of the hook members; wherein the “U” shaped member is able to rotate with respect to the outer hanger bracket along a horizontal axis; wherein alternative embodiments include lateral members vertically spaced between the vertical members, and which include clip members to clip items thereon.
The Hassell et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0078727) discloses a garment drying hanger apparatus used for drying multiple items of lingerie, bathing suits, delicate articles of clothing, and similar items in an efficient space and manner. However, the hanger does not teach or disclose a “U” shaped member suspended within an outer hanger bracket, which is rotatable engaged there between and along a horizontal axis.
The McLaughlin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,900) discloses a retractable multi-tiered lingerie hanger. However, the hanger does not teach or disclose a “U” shaped member suspended within an outer hanger bracket, which is rotatable engaged there between and along a horizontal axis.
The Pogoda Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,773) discloses a hanger for handling items of aparal, which cannot be hung easily on the conventional hangers, specifically lingerie. Again, the hanger does not include members that are able to rotate with respect to an outer hanger body.
The Swanson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,304) discloses a multiple garment hanger that includes pivoting locking members. However, the pivoting locking members do not rotate about a vertical axis to provide a multitude of hooks for use in hanging multiple pieces of lingerie thereon.
The McAtee Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,430) discloses a swinging arm clothes rack. However, the rack does not rotate about a horizontal axis from within an outer hanger bracket.
The Smith Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,057) discloses a necktie and belt holding assembly. However, the assembly cannot support a plurality of pieces of lingerie, and which includes a “U” shaped member rotatably engaged from within an outer hanger bracket.
The Davitz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,359) discloses a workpiece-supporting rack. Again, the rack does not includes a “U” shaped member rotatably engaged from within an outer hanger bracket
The Fildan Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,581) illustrates an ornamental design for a hanger for brassieres, lingerie, and swimsuits.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a clothes hanger that includes a “U” shaped member that is rotatable engaged from within an outer hanger bracket; wherein the “U” shaped member is comprised of two vertical members that attach to the outer hanger bracket, and a horizontal member; wherein the vertical members each include a plurality of hook members that are rotatable engaged thereon, and which rotate about a vertical axis to enable an end user to hook various items on the plurality of the hook members; wherein the “U” shaped member is able to rotate with respect to the outer hanger bracket along a horizontal axis; wherein alternative embodiments include lateral members vertically spaced between the vertical members, and which include clip members to clip items thereon. In this regard, the clothes hanger departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.